


研究一下s

by suchenran606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchenran606/pseuds/suchenran606
Summary: 之前听77的电话，想一起研究一下s顺便表达一下我的爱意





	研究一下s

为了避免再发生被人入侵系统的事，Saeyoung除了更新了防护系统，也会每隔上几天就进行一次检查。  
这天Vanderwood和Saeran照常去花店工作了。这是前一段时间大夫说Saeran的身体恢复了不少，Saeyoung和MC才放心让他自己出去开店。  
至于Vanderwood，他现在住在Choi家兄弟的隔壁，说着已经受够了Saeyoung，转头就入股了Saeran的花店。  
事实证明，他不仅没有因此远离Saeyoung，还因为和Saeran合作，反而和Choi家关系更近了。  
话先不提这边认真工作的两人，回到家里这边。  
吃过午饭之后Saeyoung就坐在电脑前面，对系统进行检查，MC背对着他，整理着两人夏天的衣服，这几天开始降温，该换上厚一点的衣服了。  
又过了一会儿，Saeyoung敲打键盘的频率逐渐降低，他敲了几下滑鼠，思考着又加了几个公式进去。  
敲下最后一个字母，他往后靠着把自己窝在柔软的椅子上，手上有一下没一下的点着滑鼠上的滚轮，还在想好像MC很久都没发出声音了，刚想回头看看就听见身后的声音。  
“检查好了？”  
Saeyoung心里松了口气，脚下略用力蹬了一下，让椅子后退些转过身来，“检查好……了……”  
滑鼠“啪”的一声落在了地上，Saeyoung呼吸一窒，脸颊瞬间染上一层红晕。  
刚才在收拾衣服的MC穿上了一身高中的制服，她身材好这件事Saeyoung是一直知道的，这几年又似乎发育了不少，原本能遮住膝盖的裙子，现在却只能堪堪盖住大腿，下面还配了一双白色长袜，衬衫包裹着胸前那两个浑圆，似乎略用点力，就能把纽扣崩出来。她甚至还换了个发型，用带着丝带和挂饰的发绳梳了一个很减龄的半梳头，加上一副无辜看着他的模样，看起来乖巧极了。  
这成功的让Saeyoung脸上的温度越来越高，他耸动了几下喉结，似乎想要说什么，最后还是只吐出几个字，“你这是……？”  
MC似乎是打定了注意要诱惑他，手里拿着准备好的本子，眨了几下眼睛，“老师，我有些问题不明白，您能给我讲讲么？”虽然是北方妹子，但她的声音本就偏软，加上为了撒娇，刻意加了好几个甜度的嗓音，一下让Saeyoung半个身子都麻了。  
他滑鼠都顾不上捡，也不敢想象自己现在的表情，他想那一定很吓人，毕竟他对MC的渴望在平时就压抑不住，要不是怕吓到她，他真想要化身为狼把她吞吃的一干二净。结果他也只是在平时多抱她几下充电，完全不敢把自己另一面表现出来，甚至在床上也下意识收敛。  
看着面前想要诱惑他的MC，Saeyoung深吸了一口气。看来女孩儿并不知道他的危险。她就像是一只闯入山洞的小白兔，善良却很天真，对着有獠牙的野兽也敢亲近。  
他的女孩儿穿着一身蓝白色相间的校服短裙，满眼都是他的身影，他想他的视线一定很有侵略性，不然她的耳垂也不会越发红的像要滴血一般。  
他把椅子往旁边移了些，对着MC伸出手，他决定陪她好好玩玩。“拿来让老师看看。”  
他刻意在“老师”这两个字后面停顿了一下，勾起一抹笑看着她，似乎在说着，你看我都配合了，那接下来就轮到你了。  
MC露出一个有点腼腆的笑，把手里的本子递了过去。  
指尖相触，她像是触了电一般迅速的收了回去，眼睛飞快眨了两下，“老……老师……”  
Saeyoung笑了一下，单手推了下眼镜，率先转过身，把本子放在电脑桌上，“是哪里有问题？”  
MC慢慢的凑过来，翻开本子，指了她刚才写下的一道高中数学题。  
Saeyoung从笔筒里取出一支笔，在手上转了两圈，打开笔帽，刷刷的在下面写着解答过程，一边貌似不经意的问，“做指甲了？”  
MC缩了一下手，这是前几天她买了一套美甲工具，Saeyoung看见后给她做的樱花粉，上面还有白色的点缀，现在在玩角色扮演，就有点突兀了，她转了转眼珠，可怜巴巴的开口，“这是假期嘛……老师您放心，开学我就把这个弄掉了。”  
Saeyoung似笑非笑的看了她一眼，倒是没想到她脑筋转的这么快。那道题对他来说简单极了，几下把解答写下，投飞镖似的“嗖”的一下把笔扔回了笔筒。  
MC偷偷咽了下唾沫，天知道，她对Saeyoung那双手最没有抵抗力，如果说一开始她对Saeyoung的好感有六分，那少说有四分是因为他有这么一双手。  
“在看什么？”他从鼻腔里“嗯？”了一声发出疑问，把沉浸在美色中的MC唤醒。  
“咳……没什么，老师麻烦您了！”她慌慌张张的想要把本子收起来，却被Saeyoung一手按住，她的手夹在本子和他的手之间，有着本子对比，他身上传来的温度更加明显。MC无意识的颤了一下，却不是因为害怕。  
Saeyoung的手将她的慢慢握住，在手心捏了几下，她的指尖因为长年弹琵琶有一层茧子，但因为保养得当，一点儿也不影响美观，摸起来也并不是很硬。不像他的手，虽然做特工时候为了变装方便会经常保养手上长茧的地方，看起来虽然不明显，摸起来却有些硬。  
他的大拇指在MC手心轻轻刮挠两下，其余手指将她的手扣住，痒得她直往后拉却丝毫动弹不得，这时她才意识到这个男人力气有多大。  
平日里可能是他伪装的太好，让她忘记了他曾经做过特训的事情。明明穿着女装都没有违和感，脱了衣服身材却丝毫不差。  
MC只好继续演下去，轻轻咬着自己的下唇，“老师……我要回去了……”  
她再试探着想把手抽回来，却被他借力直接拉进了怀里，坐到了他的大腿上。  
Saeyoung一手圈着她不让她跑，一手慢慢打开了本子，“放假期间穿着这样的衣服来老师家问一道做过的题……”他轻笑一声，凑近了她的脖颈，一口咬了上去，“MC，没有什么想说的么？”  
这力气不大，却成功的让MC整个僵硬了起来，她没有发现，搂着她的男人眸色加深，带上了一些不寻常的情绪。他口中的哈气喷洒在她的脖颈上，让她身上的汗毛都要竖起来了。他的动作给她一种他就像是一只捕猎的野狼，自己就是被叼住的他看中已久的猎物。  
她不自觉从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，又被他咬了一下，才松开口，看着被他咬出的牙印，再轻轻舔了几下。  
电脑椅虽然宽敞，坐了两个人却还是有点挤，MC几乎是被他整个人抱在怀里，一手被他拉着搭在自己腰上，一手抵在他胸前试图做着反抗。  
Saeyoung却不急着继续下口，他慢慢的翻着本子，先是几页的空白，后面慢慢开始出现了人物，全都是一个人。  
MC脸上越来越红，看着Saeyoung调笑的目光，整个人都快冒了烟。  
天知道，她刚才只是顺手拿了个本子写题，怎么刚好拿到了这个……！  
Saeran回来不久后，MC提议一起去拍个全家福，但是Saeran并不习惯和太多人接触，小两口也不想为难他，就作罢了。为了能记录下他们生活的点点滴滴，MC捡起了初中之后就再也没碰过的画笔，将家里的日常画了出来。  
当然，全家福那本画册家里的人都知道的，这一本是MC私下画的Saeyoung个人珍藏版，包括了他午睡还有一些……的图。  
她本想着是自己留着欣赏的，谁知道今儿自投罗网了。  
他正好翻在了出浴的那张图上，嘴角勾起，轻轻捏着她的手，“嗯？怎么不说话？”  
MC：“……”她该说什么？  
她抬起头望向他的眼睛，金色的瞳孔映着她的身影，里面满是笑意和对她的爱意。对了，她有什么好怕的？虽然有点羞于被他发现这个秘密，但连他这个人都是自己的了，画点图怎么了？再说了不就是自己看嘛。  
她心里莫名有了勇气，也就能继续演下去了。  
“老师，那是我的隐私，您不能看的……”  
Saeyoung被她逗得快笑场了，没想到被抓包了它还不忘记角色。不过他还是忍住了，不然老婆万一恼羞成怒，他就得和Vanderwood去抢被子了，毕竟Saeran明确拒绝了他提出的兄弟叙旧一起睡的要求。  
他轻声“哦？”了一下，搂着她腰的手略紧了两分，顺势在她腰侧摩挲几下。  
“作为一个学生，涂指甲油，上课不认真听讲，还穿着这么短的小裙子来一个男人家里。”他捏了一下她的腰，痒得她往他怀里窜了一大截。“现在还和老师说隐私？”  
他垂下手勾住她的腿弯，将其抬到自己的椅子上，这样她就整个窝在了自己怀里。  
MC被他突然的动作吓得直接伸手勾住了他的脖子，嘴里还不忘反驳，“这是假期，老师您不能管这么严。我期末考试明明有拿优秀的！再说……是衣服小了，也不关我的事。”  
Saeyoung轻轻拍了下她的臀肉，“和老师顶嘴？”  
MC鼓了下脸，小声嘀咕，“老师不讲理……！”  
他勾起一侧嘴角，“好啊，那让我们来检验一下，到底谁说的有理。”  
两人之间的距离极近，近到MC都能闻到他头发上洗发水的香味，一时间有些恍惚，再一回过神来，就发现她的裙子被人撩了起来，露出身下纯白色的内裤。  
她的皮肤很白，曾经被同学笑称白的反光，所以很容易留下痕迹。刚才的动作让她压在他的裤子上，大腿外侧留下了几道痕迹，不疼看起来却格外显眼。  
Saeyoung用指腹轻轻的揉着那些红痕，他知道，他现在应该温柔点，把她腿上的红印揉掉，再一点一点把她吃下去。  
但是他内心深处那只野兽却在不断的撩拨他，试图让他在她身上留下更多的印记，让她在他身下哭泣，让她再也离不开他。他想要把她绑起来，想要对她做很多过分的事情。  
他着魔似的摩挲着她的腿，又痒又麻的，引得MC忙着伸手去按，想把裙子放下，却被他误以为是想跑，便直接抓住了她的手腕，抬至唇边落下一吻，“乖一点哦，你应该不会想要被绑起来吧。”  
他满脸的笑，却看得MC后背发凉，反握住他的手，想说自己不玩了，就被他以唇封口，什么也说不出来了。  
放出牢笼的野兽可没那么容易再关回去。  
他的唇齿轻轻磨蹭着她的唇，撬开了紧合的贝齿，舌头就跟着探了进来，肆无忌惮的扫过她的上颚，勾着她的舌尖舔吮。MC毫无防备，一手夹在两人之间动弹不得，另一手被他抓得牢牢的，又舍不得咬他，差点被憋的背过气去。  
“咳咳……咳咳……”他终于放开了她的唇，粉色的唇瓣被他舔吮的发红，看起来水润极了，让他很想再咬一口上去。  
MC嘴还有些麻，警惕的盯着他，惹得他笑出了声，又俯下身在她唇上亲了一口。  
他的手滑向MC的后背，顺着脊梁骨往下慢慢的摩挲，引起怀里人一阵战栗，几乎要把腰拱起来，脑袋向后仰着，露出白皙的脖颈，似乎在引诱着人一口咬上去。  
想干就干，Saeyoung继续摩挲着她的脊背，一边凑近她的脖颈，先用舌尖舔了两下，又用牙齿上排的两颗尖牙戳了戳。  
听着怀中人喉咙里发出的呜咽，他有一瞬觉得自己像是个要吸食少女鲜血的吸血鬼。  
这样的自己会被讨厌么？他心里纠结极了。黑暗的一面是他不敢给MC看到的，但和她相处时间越长，他心里那只野兽也就越发躁动，虽然每次都被她安抚了下来，却让他开始越发没有办法想象，如果MC不能接受一个完整的他，他会怎么办。  
他埋头在它脖颈处，发现眼镜和十字架有些碍事，便将其摘下放到柜子里，因为近视而下意识半眯起来的眼睛，倒显得他格外性感。  
至少MC是被他迷住了，抬起能动的那只手抚着他的脸，口中叫着他的名字，“Saeyoung……”  
Saeyoung侧过头吻着她的手心，“我在，亲爱的，不过这个时候要叫我老师哦。”  
他叼住MC的一根手指轻轻磨牙，“放心……我是不会伤害你的。”  
但他肯定会比平时过分一些，你会接受的，对吧？  
说完了保证，他把脸贴在了她的脸上，像是撒娇一般磨蹭着。  
MC不知为何好像能感受到他的不安，又不知道原因，情急之下只好轻轻抚着他的头发，又拍了拍他的后背，努力挺起身体，却还是够不额头，只好退而求其次，在他眼角吻了一下。“我知道，只有你是永远不会伤害我的，我相信你。”  
Saeyoung将她抱得更紧，声音有些发闷，“无论我做什么事？”  
MC笑了一下，任由他抱着，“有什么事是比当时你和我说别烦我，别过来，别想太多更伤人的？”她侧过头又亲了下他的脸颊，“无论你做什么，我都会永远相信你。”这个姿势让她有些不舒服，可她却什么也没说。  
Saeyoung抬起头，看着她的眼睛，“那你还记得答应过我的事么？”  
MC思考了一下，“哪件……？不是我不记得，而是事情太多，你不给个提示我不知道说的是什么。”  
“我们去找Saeran的时候，你在电话里说过的。”Saeyoung给了个提示。  
“我想想啊……”MC陷入了沉思，把那期间的事情挨个回忆了一遍。“嗯……回来陪你研究S？”  
“你还记得啊。”Saeyoung脸色好了很多，“那还算数么？”  
MC还是不太知道S是什么，不过……她玩角色扮演Saeyoung都跟着配合了，本来就是自己答应的，又怎么能不算数呢？她就点了点头，“当然算数的。”  
Saeyoung在她脖颈处又蹭了几下，他的MC并不知道在刚才那一瞬间他想了些什么，却总是能第一时间安抚住他的不安，他这算是诱拐？不过不管如何，他都没有办法放开她的手了。  
他的碎发落在MC脖颈上，让她有些痒，随之而来的细碎的吻也让她无处可躲。  
她就像是他的镜面，天真善良的纯白色，却不愚蠢，让人想保护她的同时，也想让她染上更多自己的色彩。  
他抓住MC的手直接扣在椅子上，俯身下去亲吻她的同时，想的居然是可惜这边没有手铐。  
她有一个幸福的家庭，有许多朋友，还有光明的未来。如果不是发生意外的话，哪儿怕是下辈子，也不会和自己这种人扯上关系……她大概永远也想不到，自己招惹的是一个怎样的野兽。  
他的力气太大，MC不能也不想挣开，在他怀里直被吻得面色潮红，分开时从嘴角拉出一条长长的银线。  
不知道是不是错觉，MC总觉得今天的Saeyoung有点不一样。这就是S？她咽了下唾沫，唇瓣被他吮得有些疼，伸舌头舔了两下后看到他渐深的眸色，她这才反应过来自己刚才干了什么蠢事。  
很快，她就被人直接打横抱起，奔着卧室去了。  
她被放在床中间，看着床下只是衣服有些褶皱的Saeyoung，她有些慌，好像要玩脱了……  
门“咔哒”一声落锁，MC下意识扯过被子把自己盖住。引得Saeyoung“嗤”的笑出了声，他单膝跪在床上，手从被子的边角伸了进去，勾住了MC身上的裙子。  
“让老师来好好教教你，这个时候什么是该做的。”  
MC看着压过来的男人，瞬间就想回到一个小时之前，把那个想和Saeyoung玩情趣play的自己拍死，而且既然说要和你研究S，为什么角色扮演还不停止？  
“乖，把被子拿开。”Saeyoung轻轻扯了下她的内裤边，“啪”的一声打在她的臀肉上。  
感受到他给自己的压迫感，MC觉得自己的心都快从嘴里跳出来了，但却莫名的有些兴奋。  
她轻声哼了两句，乖乖的松开了抓着被子的手。  
Saeyoung勾起嘴角，凑着在她嘴边吻了一下，“乖孩子。”他抓着被角把被子丢到一边，欺身上前将她压在身下。  
“要教你的第一件事情……”他对着她的耳朵吹了口气，紧跟着就张口叼住了她的耳尖，听着她发出的低吟，他情绪就越发高涨。“就是不要毫无防备的躺在一个男人床上。”  
他的手沿着裙子的边缘向上，勾着提到了腰上面，露出了纯白内裤，看上去就像是只穿了衬衫、内裤和长袜一样。MC脸上越发的红，耳边的刺激怎么也躲不开，她试着摇头想甩开，却被他用尖牙戳了下耳朵上的软肉，吓得她不敢再动了。  
Saeyoung勾扯着她的内裤边，“啪啪”的声音络绎不绝，不疼却留下了一片红痕，像是被人打了屁股似的。她的脸因着羞涩而更加红润。  
似乎是玩过了瘾，他挪开了手，指腹开始沿着内裤的边沿在她身上游走，终于到了两腿之间，指肚轻轻的在内裤上滑出那条缝隙，可以感到些许湿意。  
Saeyoung有些惊讶，他还以为要再多花一些时间来安抚她的身体，好让她彻底向自己敞开。不过这更让他高兴，因为这表明他的爱人也在同样的渴望着他。  
他略用了点力气，在那处揉搓，MC绷紧了腿想要合拢，却被他插入一条腿给隔了开来，只能大张着腿任他动作。  
湿意更多，他能看到手下的那块布料被蜜水打湿，颜色加深，湿漉漉的裹着那处秘密花园。  
他并不急着扯下这块布料，毕竟还是温水煮青蛙，才能让她跑不掉。内裤弹性很好，他两指揪住那块布料，略往后拉扯便直接松了手，打在阴蒂上疼的不行，如果不是他在上面压着，想来MC会直接呜咽一声然后蜷起来。  
他动作却丝毫不停，不断的扯着那处刺激着阴蒂。又是一次，在熟悉的疼痛感中居然还带上了一些快感。  
“嗯……！”MC向上拱起了身体，眼里逐渐蒙上一层水雾。  
这种感觉让她觉得有些陌生还有些期待，但就是这样的期待，让她产生了一点恐惧。  
“唔……你别弄……”她讨好似的亲了亲Saeyoung的下巴，“好奇怪……”  
“不要了？”Saeyoung在她脸上细碎的吻着，“这可不行啊……还有很多没有教给你。”  
MC更卖力的仰头回应着他的吻，“嗯……那你……换个别的……”  
“别的？”Saeyoung笑了一声，露出一口白牙，手指拨开湿透的布料，直接接触到了那条缝隙，“嗯，可以呀，不过要回答我一个问题。”  
“什么……问题？”MC被他吓了一跳，一瞬间夹紧了下身，两片阴唇把他的指尖包裹住，让他可以感觉到明显的湿滑感。  
他的手指毫不费力的在两片阴唇中间滑过，揉上了被藏起来的阴蒂。“比如说，你是什么时候湿的？”  
MC短促的叫了一声，“就……就刚才……”  
“真的？”Saeyoung挑了下眉，手指退了出去，揪着布料更用力的拉扯后松手，又疼又爽的差点把MC的眼泪给逼出来。“不好好回答老师的问题的话，可要受罚哦。”  
MC呜咽一声，“在电脑室……”  
Saeyoung又奖励般的抚上了她的阴蒂，“是什么时候呢？”  
“在老师……把笔放回笔筒……的时候。”MC脚尖绷紧，断断续续的回答。  
“坏孩子……”Saeyoung低头咬了下她的鼻尖，手上略用力按压着阴蒂，“老师给你讲题，你还在想这些东西，该不该罚？”  
MC失声尖叫，一股热流就从穴里直接喷了出来，浇了他一手。  
“还在老师的手上高潮了，真是个小坏蛋，你说是不是要受罚？”Saeyoung把手上的蜜液抹在本就潮湿的布料上，让其更加褶皱。  
“是……”MC喘着粗气下意识回应，她不知道这是不是就是Saeyoung口中的S，但不能否认的是他的做法也确实让她很舒服，而且是自己先答应的，就是跪着也要坚持下去。  
给自己打了个气，MC终于从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，才知道自己答应了什么不得了的事。“……”  
Saeyoung扶着她支起上半身，她腿还有点哆嗦，他就让她靠在自己怀里，“那么，像刚才我对你做的那样，十次，记得要数清楚。”  
MC瞪大了眼睛，就听见他凑在自己耳边说，“声音不够响或者报数听不清楚的话就要重头来哦。”  
看着满眼写着你是魔鬼么的MC，Saeyoung丝毫不慌，反而轻轻扯了下那块布料，“还不开始，是想让我帮你么？”  
“我……自己来。”MC咬着下唇，面带臊意的向下捏住了那块布料，不太敢用力，只轻轻拉扯一下就松了手，意料之中的没发出多大的声音。  
“这个声音……重来吧。”Saeyoung的声音从身后传来，他的手顺着衬衫底部探入，从后面包住了她的两团乳肉，衬衫本就有些紧，这让他的手和她的乳肉完美贴合，“来见老师也不穿bra，是在暗示什么吗，嗯？”  
他的食指和中指夹着她的两个乳粒慢慢摩擦，手掌托着那两团乳肉相对着揉搓，她感觉脖子后面一片濡湿，略一侧头就看见是Saeyoung在她后颈上作怪。  
“不要走神，你的惩罚还没结束呢。”他在后颈的嫩肉上咬了一口，看着留下的新鲜草莓印，满足的舔了下嘴角。  
MC被他揉的发软，手上更使不上力气，刚要继续拉扯，就听着人补充，“对了，忘了说，如果连续两次惩罚无效的话，惩罚次数就要加一次哦，这是游戏规则。”  
“呜……骗子……明明是你新加的……”MC手上发抖，还是尽力把布料扯开，松开了手。  
布料已经太湿，导致拍在身上的声音发闷，怕他又说不合格，MC忙着报出了数，“一！”  
Saeyoung闷笑一声，并没有打断她，让她松了口气的同时也更小心了。  
“啪。”“二！”  
“啪。”“三！”  
“啪。”“四！”  
已经快过半了，MC信心大增，虽然每次之后的间隔越来越长，抽打出来的声音也越来越发闷，她还是觉得自己这次就能通过了。  
手拉开不小的距离，松手的一瞬间，她胸上的那双手开始作怪了，两指夹着乳粒向各个方向拉扯，导致她在布料拍打到阴处时发出了一声呻吟，完美的错过了报数。  
“真遗憾，重新开始吧。”Saeyoung叼着她的耳朵，用舌尖描绘着她的轮廓。  
“呜……你是故意的……”MC快哭出来了，从第二下开始，她的两条腿就被他分开跪坐在他怀里，刚才那一下正好打在阴蒂上，引得她浑身发颤，语气里都带上了哭腔。  
“我是哦，所以宝贝儿最好快点，不然……”他话未说全，留下部分让她自己脑补，MC只好抽了下鼻子，继续重头她的惩罚。  
只是每一次都在过半或是快结束的时候，他搞出一些其他动作，让她又失败了。  
到最后的时候，看她真的快哭出来了，Saeyoung才肯放过她，而她也报出了最后一个数，“二十一……！”  
她已经数不清自己到底接受了几下惩罚，只觉得身下都被打麻了，湿漉漉的内裤贴在身上，不舒服极了。  
Saeyoung拨开她那处布料，看着发红的下身，有些怜惜的轻轻摸了摸，温度比刚开始有些高，他将内裤扒了下来，在她额上吻了一下，“先休息一下，等我回来。”  
MC蹭了下他的手心，含糊着应了，接连的高潮刺激让她有些缺氧，她也是该休息一下。  
Saeyoung出去不久，端了一杯温水和一盒冰块回来。他细心的把水喂给MC，让她补充一下水分。  
大约又十分钟左右，MC恢复的差不多了，她一身高中制服被蹂躏的不成样子。  
Saeyoung轻抚着她的头发，“感觉还好么？”  
“嗯……就是有点累……”MC点头。  
“那我们这次换个不累的。”Saeyoung亲吻着她的嘴角。  
MC眨了眨眼，“还有？”  
“当然啊宝贝儿，”Saeyoung对她笑了笑，“放心，今天不会用什么奇怪的道具，但我保证你会喜欢的。”  
“嗯好吧，不过最好快点，晚上Saeran还要回来吃饭的。”MC还是答应了。不过……还有道具？  
“放心吧，我刚看了聊天室，他被zen他们约出去了，说要过夜明天直接去店里。”Saeyoung说着笑了，这算是天助我也？  
MC看着他眼里的光，感觉自己好像又进了狼窝。  
“那我们开始吧。”MC点头，下一刻就被扑倒在床上，她的手被人用枕巾系了个结，她试了一下，完全挣不开，反而越动越紧。  
她有些不安，被察觉到的Saeyoung轻轻吻在额角，“放心交给我吧。”  
“嗯……”MC试着让自己放松下来，“可以了。”  
“乖孩子。”Saeyoung又亲了亲她，“接下来是给好孩子的奖励。”  
他从盒子里取出一块冰，含在嘴里，两手分开她的腿，俯身下去，用被冰块冰的低温的嘴唇吻上了她身下发红的地方。  
MC下意识把腿合拢，却抵不过把着她两腿上的力气，呼吸都带了泣音，“不……不行……嗯……”  
冰块融化的很快，他改为叼着一角，用冰块磨蹭着她的阴蒂。冰的东西果然降温快，这样的冰块也不会造成冻伤。很快她身下的红肿就消了不少了，只是喷出来的蜜汁和融化的冰水在她身下越积越多，也分不清哪个是水哪个是她的体液。  
他先吻上了她的花穴，牙齿轻轻滑过四周的花瓣，舌尖绕着穴口打着圈，慢慢的探入其中。  
MC眼角发红，不住的摇头，说不出来是因为刺激还是因为舒服。  
他轻轻的吮着穴里的蜜汁，动作温柔极了，等到她适应了这个动作，便一口含住了她的阴蒂，用力吸了几下。  
“啊！……”MC浑身一颤，穴里那柱液体直接喷了出来，落在了他的脸上。这个认知让她臊红了脸，想把他拉起来手却被绑着，“对……对不起……”  
“是给老师的报酬？”Saeyoung起身凑上前，吻着她的唇，“这可不够啊……”  
MC胡乱的迎合着，也不知道有没有吃到她自己的味道，“唔……老师……我错了……”  
“好孩子，老师正好想吃一点酸奶，不如你帮帮老师？”他勾起MC的下巴，又亲了一下。  
MC不知道该怎么办，只好点了头。  
Saeyoung便从盒子里拿出一根酸奶雪糕，大拇指那么粗，大概十厘米长，放在室温下，已经开始有些融化了。他把两根手指探入花穴，旋转着轻轻扩张，感觉不到任何阻碍后，就把那根雪糕抵在了花穴口，慢慢插了进去。  
“啊……好凉……”MC往后缩了缩，又被他抓了回来，他拿着雪糕棍在她穴里九浅一深的顶弄，穴里发出“咕啾咕啾”黏腻的声音，穴里温度偏高，很快表面那层酸奶就化掉，粘稠的白色液体和着无色的粘液顺着她大腿根往下淌着，被Saeyoung低下头一口口的舔了干净。  
MC口中发出一声呜咽，被放开的那条腿努力屈起在他腰上碰了一下，“别……别玩了……”  
“好~”Saeyoung在她大腿根咬了一口，看着留下的齿痕，又反复舔了几下，这才抽出她穴里的雪糕棍，扔到了冰块盒里，手指剥开粘着酸奶的花瓣，探入穴里，把留在里面还未完全融化的雪糕搅了出来。  
“好冰啊，”他舔了下手指，上面还带着从她穴内沾到的液体，看得MC连耳根都红了，结结巴巴说不出一句完整的话，果然……拼节操还是自己输了。  
“你……你……”MC不自觉咬住自己的下唇，都留下印子了。看得Saeyoung直心疼，凑着过去就吻了上去，“乖，别咬。”  
他细细的舔着她的唇瓣，撬开了她的唇齿，却不急着侵入，只叼着她的下唇，耐心的舔吮，仿佛是个好吃的果冻一样。  
“嗯……”MC能清晰的感觉到他的气息，嘴上还带着一些酸奶的味道，冰冰凉的……她想伸手抱抱他，却被手上的束缚限制，动弹不得。  
他的手顺着向下，从她的后脖颈沿着脊梁，一路摸到了后腰，她的腰部很敏感，平时搂着不动还好，但如果是突然的动作或者是来回摩挲，那几乎就是被碰到就会跳起来的程度。只可惜现在被他压着跳不起来，只能随着他抚摸的动作，左扭右扭的躲着，眼角都泛出了泪花。  
“呜……欺负人……”她张口咬住了他的唇，警告似的用小尖牙轻轻磨了两下，“不许再摸了……”  
“小姑娘还挺娇气。”Saeyoung轻轻咬了回去，看着她瞬间瞪大的眼，不禁心里就乐了，抵住她的两条腿，在她腰下垫了个软枕，扶着阳物抵在她那条缝隙上，上下划了几个来回，“乖，老师给你取取暖。”  
MC眼角发红，那物顶端散发着热量，尤其是她下面刚被降了温，更能感觉到这股热意，她觉得阴蒂被冰的有点发麻，他刚才划过的时候都没有太多反应。“坏蛋老师……欺负人……”  
她的两条腿被他顶着开到极大，就是想弯曲一下都很不容易，现在像是一条任人宰割的小鱼，躺在了他的面前。  
Saeyoung观察着她的表情，抵在穴口，慢慢的把自己顶了进去。  
可能确实是雪糕的原因，她没有感觉到任何疼痛，只是有一些填充感，以及穴内逐渐回温的舒适感。  
她轻声发出几下呻吟，这个感觉……太奇怪了。  
他还在深入，这个体位似乎很容易就插到更深，Saeyoung一手抚着她白皙的大腿，一手在她臀肉上轻轻揉捏，试图让她再放松些。  
里面让他感觉太舒服了，穴肉下意识的挤压，想要把他从里面推出来，却抵不过他强硬的入侵，做出的反抗只是将他紧紧裹住，像是无数张小嘴在亲吻他一样。冰凉的穴肉裹着他滚烫的阳物，险些让他直接交代了出来。  
他抬起头看着MC微张的嘴和露出的半截小舌，喉结动了几下，他之前也应该喝点水的，不然现在怎么会这么渴？  
终于到了终点，他停下了深入的动作，MC心下松了口气，好容易回温的穴肉变得更加柔软，服帖的磨蹭着他的阳物，几乎都能让她在脑海里描绘出那东西的形状。  
晃了晃脑袋把那东西甩出去，MC和他对上了视线，对方那像是饿狼般的目光吓了她一跳，好像还闪着红光，她咽了下唾沫，不自觉往后缩了缩。  
“想跑？”她这一动就像是个进攻的信号，Saeyoung抓住她的腰，把刚才因她动作滑出来一些的阳物又重重的顶了回去，“晚了。”  
这一下直接逼出了她一声甜腻的呻吟，紧接着又被他向上顶着，直到了贴上了床头，再也无处可躲。  
她口中发出一连串断断续续的呻吟，像极了一只可怜的小奶猫，唾液还来不及咽下，就被他急躁的动作打断，呛在了嗓子眼，可怜巴巴的咳嗽几下，眼睛上蒙上了一层水雾。  
咳嗽时带动着全身颤动，穴肉又夹了他几下，引得他不轻不重拍了她两下臀肉，又弄出了她两声呜咽。  
Saeyoung仔细看着她的模样，泛着泪光，面色潮红，唇上被他吸得都红得不成样子，手腕上因为捆绑也露出一道红痕，可她眼里却没有任何害怕或者讨厌的情绪，在和他对上视线的时候还会下意识勾起嘴角。  
他闭上眼深吸一口气，怎么办……本以为做到这样他就能够满足了，但是却发现并不是这样，他还想要更多，想要她……人果然都是得寸进尺的么？  
他伸手抱住她，让她坐到自己怀里，软枕早就被他扔到了床下，他一下下抚摸着MC的长发，埋在她胸前做着深呼吸，仿佛在调节着什么。  
MC因这一下顶的太过，闷哼一声，她不知道他今天这是怎么了，情绪变化的快赶上她生理期期间了。  
但是这是她喜欢的人她愿意哄着啊。  
废了半天劲儿，才把绑在一起的手环到他脖子上，她低下头用脑袋轻轻拱了拱他的，趴在他耳边一遍一遍的叫着他名字，“Saeyoung，Saeyoung……”  
她叫一声就亲一下他的耳朵，眼看着他耳垂都红了，才用力环住了她的腰，声音发闷，“不许走。”  
她能走哪儿去？MC哭笑不得，又亲了亲他的耳尖，“好，不走。”  
腰上的力气大的快要把她弄折了，“不许离开我。”  
“好，去哪儿都带着你。”MC好脾气的应着，忽略了腰间的力道，她低头在他额头上吻了一下。  
“Saeyoung，看着我。”她的语气温柔极了，像是个在哄不听话的孩子的姐姐一样，Saeyoung扭捏了一下，还是抬起头，对上了她的视线。  
“我们是一家人，是不管发生什么，都不会抛弃对方的存在。”她在他鼻尖上咬了一下，又在他脸上细碎的吻着，“我爱你，Saeyoung，我会陪你一起度过以后所有的风雨，直到生命的尽头。我知道你一直都想在我面前隐藏着一方面真正的你，但我想说，我爱的是完整的你，你可以放心的依靠我，不用担心会被我讨厌，我永远不会丢下你一个人。”  
随着最后一个字，她吻上了他的唇，他似乎是有些惊讶，又有些因为惊喜过大而懵了，口中发出无意义的几声喘息，片刻终于恢复了意识，他抱紧她直接扑在了床上，一边不间断的对她说着“我爱你。”一边不停的在她体内驰骋。  
他解开了她手上的束缚，一会儿亲一亲手腕上的红痕，一会儿小狗似的在她脸上又亲又舔。  
MC口中呻吟不断，又被他弄得满脸口水，想让他冷静些，看着他这副模样又舍不得说。  
哎……自己喜欢的人，惯就惯着吧。  
想到平日里Saeran一脸你就惯着他吧的表情，她就心下好笑，主动在他又一次亲上来的时候舔了下他的唇，两腿勾住他的腰，迎合着他的动作向上挺着腰。  
这个动作挺累人的，至少MC是坚持不了多久，没过几分钟，她就累趴了。看着身上还精神奕奕的Saeyoung，她怀疑自己刚才不只是说了几句话，应该还给他打了亢奋剂……  
她整个无力向后仰在床上，两条腿被他抓着脚踝折成了M形，一手轻轻抓住身下的床单，另一只手把她被褪下来的百褶裙和衬衫抓过来，准备扔到床下。嗯……短期之内，她是不会再想穿这个衣服了。  
“还有力气？”Saeyoung垂下头，每顶进一次就亲一下她的耳朵，湿热的气息撒在皮肤上，让她一下就软了，手上的动作一顿，就扔歪了。  
他在她耳边轻声笑着，伴随着身下不停的“咕啾咕啾”的水声，他舔了下她的耳朵，“别扔啊，在家穿给我看。”  
“好不好？”他身下动作更快，却一直不停的问她，无法，MC只好点头，“好。”  
他笑意更甚，因为他发现，只要是他提出来，MC就很少有不答应的事。  
他把MC被汗打湿后粘在脸上的头发捋到她身后，额头鼻尖相抵，他一双金色的眼睛满满都是她的身影，充满了笑意。  
终于，MC受不住了，呻吟里带上了些许哭腔，伸手去勾他的脖颈，“嗯……不……不行……受不住……唔。”  
最后是被他以唇封口堵住了，肉体相撞发出“啪啪”的声音，MC眼角含泪，又被他按着顶弄了数十下，才在她高潮的同时在她体内泄了出来。  
又一次高潮的MC彻底失了力气，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，被他吻掉，两人在一片狼藉的床上相拥着，喘息着。  
良久，Saeyoung扯了被子过来给她盖上，在她额上亲了一下，“先躺一下，我去浴室放水。”  
MC点头，开口发现自己嗓子都有些哑了，“好。”  
Saeyoung怜惜的拨开她的碎发，又吻了一下，拿了温水过来喂她，这才进了浴室。  
浴室里放水的声音响起，MC有点昏昏欲睡，在她临睡着前一秒，Saeyoung出来了。  
她试着想自己下地走过去，脚刚沾地就是一阵腿软，直接栽到了他怀里。被他刮了下鼻尖，打横抱起进了浴室，放到装满热水的浴缸里。  
事情结束洗一个热水澡成功让她整个人放松下来，Saeyoung蹲在旁边看着她，偶尔拿着小盆往她肩膀上淋着水。  
MC发出一阵舒服的呻吟，“要不要一起下来泡？”  
Saeyoung苦笑一声，“别……一起的话你今晚就不用睡了，刚才有点过火，再来明天就该下不来床了。”他低下头在她脖子上轻轻咬了一口，“让我解解馋？”  
“噗……”MC把头发撩到另一边，方便他动作，“你是吸血鬼吗？喜欢咬人脖子。”  
他又咬了一口，不疼，反而有些麻麻的感觉，MC痒得缩了下脖子。  
他没有回答，只不停的在那处连咬带舔，像是在啃骨头似的，MC抬手扶额，被他抓住了手腕。手腕上的红痕过了这么久还很明显，但可能是因为她皮肤比较嫩，只是看上去严重，实际上已经不疼了。  
她看着轻柔抚摸着她手腕的Saeyoung，“没事，不疼。”  
Saeyoung轻轻吻了上去，带着些许歉意。  
“你喜欢捆绑？”MC想起似乎在一开始他就想要束缚自己的行动。  
Saeyoung动作一僵，不太敢承认。  
MC一看他表情就知道了，手上用力勾住他的脖子，直接把他拉下了水，看着他被水打湿而显得格外柔顺的头发，她笑出了声。  
“傻瓜。”  
Saeyoung头发上的水顺着往下流，他却一副不敢动的模样，看起来像是一只可怜兮兮的小奶狗。  
MC将他抱在怀里，轻抚着他的后背，感觉他从浑身僵硬逐渐变得柔软，贴着她的脸颊还知道蹭她撒娇，她才开口，“只要完成一周的每日任务，你喜欢什么我都陪你。”  
小奶狗抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉的，“什么任务？”  
MC抓着他的手，一根一根数，“一，每天三餐好好吃饭。”  
“二，每天保持八小时睡眠。”  
“三，要带着Saeran一起，每周一次全家出游。”  
“四……”  
Saeyoung眼睛越听越亮，听到她停了，就追问，“四是什么？”  
MC将他勾下来，在他唇上吻了一下，又咬了一口，“四，每天听我说，我爱你。”  
下一刻她就被压在了浴缸边上狠命的亲了上来，由于太急，两人的牙齿都撞到了，却没有人在意，Saeyoung感觉他胸膛里一直空洞的地方，在一瞬间被补全了。他一手揉着她的浑圆，一手提着她的腰，嘴里轻声喘着，“明天……”  
MC轻声哼着，屈膝缠住了他的小腿，“明天在家陪你。”  
还说什么，干吧。不一会儿，浴室里传来一阵激烈的水声和若有似无的呻吟。

 

文里酸奶雪糕那么玩不健康，看文的孩子别好奇。


End file.
